


You Kissed My Lips, And You Saved Me

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: Set Fire To The Rain [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kaistal/Taekai angst, M/M, Metion of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin really thought Krystal knew</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Kissed My Lips, And You Saved Me

Krystal would have been Jongin's ideal type, had he been interested in anything she had to offer. There were 2 issues: she had breasts and she didn't have a dick. Unfortunately, SM wasn't accepting of his choice and forced him to fly back to Korea - in the middle of American promotions - to take Krystal to dinner.

Jongin thought April 1st was a fitting day to announce their 'relationship', considering it was a joke. It was crazy, how as soon aa a member of a group shows signs of not following societal rules their company sets them up with someone. Baekhyun hadn't wanted to go anywhere near Taeyeon, but SM didn't care.

Jongin had been sleeping around with Taemin since before EXO had even considered debuting, so continuing in the midst of his fake relationship with Krystal hadn't taken too much work. The last thing he had expected, though, was her to walk in on him stretching Taemin open on his fingers. The elder had shoved him away when he saw her and upon seeing the look on her face, something clicked in Jongin's head. She actually cared.

Never before had Jongin ever felt so shitty. The whole time, he thought she was in on the SM-wants-us-to-date-because-I'm-gay when she very obviously was not. It hadn't occurred to him that she hadn't known. That the company hadn't said anything to her about it being fake. That she was emotionally invested in the relationship.

Krystal had never needed to apologize, yet she did it anyway. She said that she must've gotten in the way and promised to keep everything between the three of them.

Krystal was a good person. Jongin knew this, yet he never felt the urge to try and be with her. He wasn't a liar. He wasn't going to pretend to be interested when he clearly wasn't. Especially not in front of Taemin.

The elder man had offered to talk to Krystal and even SM about it, but Jongin declined. He was going to do it for the fans. They were happy with it, they were going to let it be. As soon as the fans became unhappy, they'd cut it off and it'd be back to square one for Jongin and Taemin. The fans ruled their lives.

Jongin never told any of his band mates, and from what he heard, Taemin never did either. He wondered if Krystal kept her part of the promise.

 


End file.
